


I wanna live a life from a new perspective

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Smut, coming of age style vibes, its a college party fic, just for good measure, not a meet cute but yes a meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Crystal thinks she’s seen her around maybe. She’s vaguely familiar, in that ‘beautiful girl about campus’ kind of way. Those girls Crystal would never approach, but would watch while she had her pre-class smoke, and wonder what it would be like to kiss, but who would leave her too breathless to actually talk too.With the drugs coursing through her body, it’s a different story."OrCrystal meets Gigi Goode at a house party, moments after dropping a pill of ecstasy, and they spend the night getting to know each other
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	I wanna live a life from a new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I've been clean from hard drugs for a couple of months now, but tried to keep this as real as my shitty memory will allow.
> 
> And just for me; please if you're doing any kind of drugs make sure you do you research first, stay with friends, and take care of each other. Also don't buy off strangers! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this x

Crystal is excited to go out. 

Mainly because of Daegen’s promise of pills, but a house party on a weekend never went amiss. Some friend of a friend has hosting, and they are already pleasantly buzzed while they walk the streets. It’s late, and dark, since they had pregamed a little too hard, but showing up late was cool anyway.

The thumping bass from the house could be heard from streets away, and Crystal’s legs buzz with energy. She wants to run there, drag the rest of the girls stumbling in their heels towards it, but she knows they won’t have it. She walks with a bounce in her step instead. 

She hasn’t been high for over a month, besides weed. Being at a party where she didn’t know everyone was the best possible place to get back into the game, and she couldn’t wait to make a couple of new friends today. Or enemies. Just some social interaction.

There are a couple of people smoking outside, leaning on the wheelie bins and drinking directly from bottles of cheap wine. Crystal can hear her own bottles clinking around in her bag, and pushes a path through for them. The smell of smoke and sweat catches in her nose, and she tightens her grip on Daya’s hand to keep them together. 

Its packed, and they stash their bags behind the sofas before they get the lay of the land. Its brimming with twenty somethings, swaying lightly to the music, but it was a talking gig more than anything. Daegen starts moving first, and they make their normal post-arrival pilgrimage to the backyard for a smoke. The party is too chaotic to enjoy without a warm up. 

The garden is usually the epicentre of a good night out for them. The place everyone could smoke, a constant merry go round of new people, and all the sitting space one could need, as long as you were willing to take the ground. 

There were already a nice amount of people outside, and Crystal instantly gravitated towards the crowd obviously smoking a joint. She wasn’t shy, and introduced herself easily to other people, and college hadn’t done anything to quell that instinct.

Still, she wasn’t quite ready to start yet, and just stood close enough to enjoy the atmosphere while Daegen rolled. Its still warm out, and the grass is dry, so they sit in a loose circle, and listen to the music. Its transitioning away from the fun pop to a folksy rock song Crystal doesn’t know, but she leans back on her hands and tries to enjoy it anyway. 

“This music eats ass.” Crystal didn’t even know who said it, but as soon as it was out in the open she can’t help but agree. 

“Sorry girls, some final year stole the aux.” One of the girls from the other group says, and Crystal cranes her neck to look at them. They’re done up in dresses and seem to wave together in a drunken unit. “Someone needs to put Chromatica back on.” 

“Jan, chile, its been long enough.” The girl beside the blonde gives her a look, and Crystal smiles. 

“Can’t hear Sour Candy too many times.” She slurs a little, and Daegen sparks her joint. They pass it around with introductions. Jan, Jaida, and Heidi, and all of them are happy to stay and smoke a bit more. They are friends with the host, Jackie, and mourn her house for a little. Crystal makes a mental note to try and stay on her best behaviour, just as Daegen slips a baggie into her palm. 

“Take it now, this batch takes a hot minute to kick in.” Crystal does as she’s told, without shame. It’s a little blue tablet, stamped with a cartoon bumblebee. Crystal smiles down at the little figure, fishing a bottle of wine out of her bag. It’s disgusting stuff, almost vinegar when its fresh, but she swallows thee bitter pill down, and offers the wine to the new girls, who take sips with gusto. 

“Need to find the bathroom.” She mutters, and Heidi points her off in the right direction. There’s one under the stairs, but someone is getting sick in there, so Crystal quickly heads for the second floor option.

There are people everywhere, even sitting in twos across the steps and Crystal does her best to avoid stomping on them, but her slightly platform boots have a mind of their own, and she finds herself apologising in advance each step of the way. 

There’s a line, and Crystal finds herself wishing she had kept her wine (even if that would be a little gross), but no one is in there to mess about. She taps away on her phone, vibing to the music while people push past her, disappearing into other rooms to do god knows what, until she’s next in line. She glances at the time, and can’t believe fifteen minutes have gone by. 

She gets in, and locks the door solidly. She sends off a text apologizing for being gone so long to the group chat before going about her business. She scrolls aimlessly through Instagram, and when she stands up again, and goes to fix her pants, something happens. 

Her chest tightens for a moment, and a huge grin spreads across her cheeks. Her chest feels like its caving in and her stomach dances with nausea, but when she straightens up, its like she’s been electrocuted full of energy, and she rushes to the mirror above the sink to look at herself. Her eyes are wild, with black taking over brown almost entirely, and she stares into the darkness there while she sings a One Direction chorus out loud and washes her hands. 

That’s when there a brisk knocking at the door. Crystal spins to unlock it, muttering apologies, and a girl with long dark hair stumbles in, her hands over her mouth and her legs shaking, and promptly gets sick into the toilet. She doesn’t seem to get much up, and retches violently into the bowl. Crystal feels like her feet are cemented to the floor, but leans forward as much as she can to hold the girl’s hair back. 

“Get it up, that way you can drink even more!” She says, giggling as she speaks, before she feels guilty and stops abruptly, rubbing her free hand a little too quick in circles on the stranger’s back. “Sorry, are you okay?” She tries again when the choking ceases. 

The girl braces herself against the seat, and takes a deep, shuddering breath, before she turns to look at Crystal. Her eyes have the same black hole look as Crystal’s, and they hand staring at each other for a beat, before a laugh comes tumbling from the other girl that Crystal can’t help but echo.

“Your eyes!” She squeals, falling back from the toilet to ease down against the tub. Crystal flushes the toilet and haunches down on her hunkers in front of her. 

“Your eyes!” Crystal says back, affronted, and points directly at them, as if that would prove how high the other girl looked. She was wearing a giant grin that catches Crystal’ attentions, and dissolves back into giggles, swatting Crystal’s hand away when it gets too close to her face. “Hey! Just trying to help!”

“Oh my god, I just came up.” The girl reaches forward for Crystal’s hand, still hanging between them. She grips it hard between long fingers, grounding herself, while the other twists behind her to grab the cold bathtub, beside where her head was resting. 

Crystal thinks she’s seen her around maybe. She’s vaguely familiar, in that ‘beautiful girl about campus’ kind of way. Those girls Crystal would never approach, but would watch while she had her pre-class smoke, and wonder what it would be like to kiss, but who would leave her too breathless to actually talk too. 

With the drugs coursing through her body, it’s a different story. 

“My friend told me once that getting sick can make it happen faster.” Crystal says, sharing the useless information like it might help. “I don’t get that though. Because aren’t you vomiting up the pill? I don’t know, but I used to try and make myself sick all the time when I first started because of her. I’m Crystal by the way.”

“Gigi.” The girl answers, and her black eyes are still locked on Crystal’s, but it doesn’t feel weird. It feels good, like their connecting on their shared rocket going somewhere far from there. “I’m Gigi Goode.” 

“Well, I hope you’re feeling Goode now.” Crystal says. “Sorry, I mean better.”

Gigi is laughing again though, and her grip on the edge of the bath loosens, until her arm falls bonelessly to the ground. Crystal’s knees ache dully, and she wants to sit, but she’s not sure if her legs will obey her. 

“I’m so thirsty right now.” Gigi says, and she sounds it. Crystal is made suddenly aware of how dry her own mouth it, and when she opens it to speak, it sounds like a cat yawning. Gigi is smiling wildly at her, with perfect teeth and bright red lips. Crystal notices how pretty she is, and a sweat breaks out across her skin. 

The music downstairs has become hypnotic, and Crystal sways back and forth on her heels, using Gigi’s hand for balance as she does. “We need to go downstairs then.”

“Downstairs! Of course.” Gigi whispers, and Crystal fights back a laugh. “We’re in a bathroom.” 

As if they were in a play, a knock rings out then, startling the two of them, and Crystal falls on her ass with a yelp. “Girls, you can have your heart to heart elsewhere, some of us gotta piss!” 

Gigi struggles to her feet, bending down to stretch, and holds her hand out for Crystal to take. “We need to go.” Crystal takes hold, and its like she’s hit with adrenaline, because as soon as she gets moving, her legs are stringy and loose, and she springs up like she could run for miles. “Please bring me to water.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Crystal waits for Gigi to freshen up (which includes at least 10 seconds of just staring, laughing at her own reflection), and pulls them out the door. The stairs are tricky at first, and Crystal’s boots suddenly feel so much bigger than before, but they manage, and make their way to the kitchen, hand in hand. 

They fill up cups with water and chug it all down like they had never tasted anything as sweet, and then again once those cups ran dry, until they are out of breath, and Gigi leans down heavily on Crystal’s shoulder. “It’s so fucking hot in here.” She whines, and Crystal’s eyes widen dramatically. 

“Outside then.” She scans the room for a moment, and spots Lux in the corner talking to some guy. She shoots her a wink and Lux make a face back at her, before she makes the executive decision to bring Gigi out back. 

“Wait!” Gigi looks like (in Crystal’s head) there should be a little lightbulb flickering above her head. She reaches into one of the presses, retrieving a little backpack, and pulls a bottle from it. “For the road!” She quickly fills it with water, and gestures for Crystal to lead the way. 

There’s still a few people there smoking, but Daegen is making out with someone in the darker corners near the back and she can’t see anyone else. She squeezes Gigi’s hand and they walk together towards a little concrete seat built around the oil barrels. She doesn’t think Gigi would want to sit on the ground in her dress, but when they get there, she flops right down on the grass and uses the walls to lean against. 

She doesn’t wait for Crystal to ease herself down, and tugs on her hand, impatient. Crystal sits as close as possible to stave off the night chills, and rests their still joined hands on her thigh. She thinks maybe it’s a bit weird that she doesn’t want to let go, but gives into the pull of the Ecstasy, and rests her head down on Gigi’s shoulder. 

“Tell me about you.” Crystal slurs. “I want to know the, uh, stuff.”

Gigi shifts a little under her, until her head rests down on Crystal’s, and its like the chill disappears, and she’s the perfect level of warm. 

“I’m in my second year. Fashion and art history.” Gigi’s voice is slow and even, like she’s focusing very hard on them. “You?”

“Arts too.” Crystal would specify, but its like she can’t remember the words. “What’s your star sign?” 

She can feel Gigi smiling against her head, and it sends thrills through her. “I’m a Sagittarius.”

“Ah, the independent type. That explains why I haven’t seen you around.” 

“I’m around! Just not low- um, fuck, loitering.” Gigi wriggles with laughter beside her. “What are you?” 

“Aries.”

“Glass houses, then.” Gigi gives her a little shove, and its so difficult to regain her balance that she almost gives up, and lets herself fall on her side, but its cold without Gigi’s body heat, and she twists herself back up. 

“I’ll have you know, I’m the reason we’re a respected and well loved group.”

“Big words.” Gigi looks like she’s about to speak more, but the words die on her lips. Her big eyes are locked down on their hands, and her free hand comes up to touch, like she wasn’t sure if her eyes were telling her the truth. “We’re holding hands.”

“Is that okay?” Crystal is a little nervous all of a sudden, and it burns hot in her belly while Gigi’s fingers trace over where their skin touches, and up her wrist. She looks like she’s about to say something, her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw flexing. If Crystal wasn’t so high, she would never admit it, but it was hot, watching her muscles work under her skin. 

Before anything comes out though, there’s a commotion from inside the house. There’s some guy shouting, and a girl comes running outside with her phone in her hands. 

“Hey, cops are on the way! Clear out!” 

Crystal’s heart thuds heavy in her chest, and she springs to her feet dizzyingly quick. She feels her hand wrench from Gigi’s in the process, and quickly offers it back down to help her up. “We gotta go.” 

Gigi groans, and complains that her body feels like a loose bowl of noodles, but Crystal helps her to her feet, and guides her around the side of the house, out the front. She doesn’t think about anything except getting them away from the house, and once their a few blocks away, two police cars go whizzing past them. 

There’s other people fleeing the party ahead of them, and Crystal watches a policeman, walking, stop him and ask to search his bag. “Have you got anything?”

“What?”

“Drugs.” She clarifies, and Gigi shakes her head. 

“I’m not cool enough to sell drugs. I got this from a girl with pink hair who called me a bitch.” 

“Daegen!” Crystal starts. “Oh my god, my friends! I just ditched them!”

Gigi laughs, and its so lovely Crystal completely loses her train of thought to smile at her. They held hands the whole way here as well, and it feels kind of like the world will end if she lets go, so Crystal swings them between them as they walk together. Crystal trips over the pavement a little, because she’s still looking at this girl, and it feels easy as breathing. Even if she’s laughing at her rather than with her. 

“Where are we going?” Gigi asks, once they’ve walked for what felt like an hour, but from their location couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes. 

“I… I don’t know.” Crystal muses, and she spins in front of Gigi, stopping her in her tracks. “I guess we should try and find our friends?” 

“I didn’t come with anyone special, just housemates. I live on campus, so they’re probably at home…” Gigi trails off, before she looks up with her blown pupils, her face determined. “I’ll help you!”

Crystal wants to hug her, so she does, and she can smell the last of Gigi’s musky perfume on her neck. “Thank you! And can I please have some water? I think I’m gonna die.” 

Crystal’s teeth are grinding, and she would give anything for some chewing gum to lessen the ache, and she tries to force them to stop while Gigi fishes around in her bag for the drink. They share it mindlessly as they walk. “Wait, where are we going?” 

“Um,” Crystal forces all her brainpower inward. “I guess we check their favourite places?”

“Smart, where too first?” 

It’s a lot, but Crystal settles on a game plan. They decide to head towards the main town strip, and check in on any spots that feel right. 

The air still feels warm, and they walk in step with each other (Crystal knows this because she’s consciously doing it, focusing on keeping herself moving). Gigi is wearing flats, and clarifies that its on purpose. She wanted to get fucked up, and heels with her coordination did not a safe night make. Crystal is glad, because she would feel guilty making her walk otherwise, but selfishly wouldn’t want to let her go. Its nice, walking with her. 

“Is it weird that I really want to lay down on that?” Gigi says, motioning to a little green section on the edge of the college campus. Crystal grins and pulls her over.

“We shall lie!” She cries, and they tumble down onto the grass, skin tingling at the cool dampness clinging to it. It must have been past 1am at least, and its silent out. Seems whoever called the cops on them ruined it for everyone else trying to have a good time.

Gigi turns on her side to face her, and for a moment Crystal can see her between bedsheets, looking at her just like she is now. Its gone with a blink, and Gigi is so close to her, she can see the streetlamps reflecting in her eyes. Crystal really wants to kiss her. 

“Thank you for staying with me.” She says instead, and Gigi rolls her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t leave a pretty girl outside at night by herself.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” She almost interrupts Gigi with the speed of her question, and Gigi looks at her like she said she believed the earth is a cube.

“Like, obviously?” 

Crystal doesn’t know how it happen, but she surges forward to kiss her, and even as their teeth clink together, she never wants to stop. Gigi’s free hand rests easily on her waist where it dips above her hip, and Crystal can feel her fingers slip under her shirt to touch skin. She’s on fire, and with a burst of energy, she forces her body up, until she has Gigi pinned between her legs. 

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay.” Gigi grabs the front of her shirt and drags her back down to her lips. Crystal is faintly aware that there are residential houses only across the road from them, and that Gigi’s hips are gyrating underneath her, but she doesn’t care at all. She just wants this to keep happening, until the sun comes up or they get in trouble. Maybe longer than that. 

Her jaw is hurting like its broken, but Gigi’s nails in her back distract her away. They kiss until a car whizzes past, honking its horn for a beat and scaring a little scream out of Crystal. Gigi breaks the kiss to laugh manically into her shoulder. 

“Oh my god, we just did that.” 

Crystal cringes. “Not good?” 

“Really good.” Gigi is whispering, like the car horn messed with her internal volume, and gives Crystal one last peck in the lips, almost getting into it again before pullinb back, breathing erratically. “We were doing something though, right?” 

Crystal can’t believe she forgot, again, and groans. “We were looking for my friends.” 

“Come here.” Gigi’s hands, still resting in her hips, guide her back down to the ground beside her. Its easy to just let her, because it feels so good where she’s touching her, and Crystal knows they should get up, but its difficult. 

Like she’s read her mind, Gigi sighs. “Should we walk?” 

“I guess.” Crystal feels like her body is fighting her as she peels herself up. Gigi tries afters, a sprawling mess of limbs, but rights herself. “Gods, I wanna dance!” Crystal whines, and Gigi just giggles after her, twirling around each other in a moving dance that was half walking at least. 

The air is alive around her, and smells like wet grass and Gigi. Crystal feels invincible. 

*

They hadn’t found the girls at the park, or hanging around the back of the Arts block, and when their bottle of water runs dry, they decide to head towards Gigi’s apartment to refill. Gigi seems a little jumpy at the prospect, but guides her back anyway, walking in front of her so Crystal would stop walking into walls and statues, distracted by the stars or spinning in her boots. It was easier when she could just watch Gigi. 

She’s never been down to the on campus housing. It wasn’t anywhere near her usual route, but it was pretty. Big old stone buildings, three stories high, with little paths between them lined with trees. Crystal found herself wondering what they looked like inside, imagining something fancy. Her own house where she lived with the girls was messy on a good day, with old appliances and a shower that only stayed warm for two hours a day. 

Gigi stops in front of one of the buildings, and swipes a key card. The door creeks open, and Crystal winces at the sound. Everything feels way too loud in the quiet of the night. 

“We can’t wake them up,” Gigi whispers, even though they haven’t actually entered her apartment yet. “They hate that.” 

“Will try my best.” Crystal answers at the same volume, and Gigi, pacified, opens the door. 

Its not as nice as she imagined, with boring grey walls and an oven that looks about to collapse in on itself. Gigi goes right to the sink to get them drinks, and they take bathroom breaks since they can’t remember the last time they went, and figure they must have too. 

Gigi’s apartment is hotter than outside, and Crystal shrugs her jacket off to toss it over the couch. “Where’s your bedroom?” She asks. She realises that it may have sounded a little forward, cocky even, but doesn’t realise that until much later, when Gigi has already led her there. 

Its tiny, and Gigi looks like a giant in the little box room. Her clothes are strewn across every available surface not piled with make up, and it suits her. Crystal tries to keep quiet, but squeaks involuntarily anyway, and Gigi levels her with a questioning gaze. 

“Sorry, I like it. A lot. Very you.” 

Gigi watches her look around, clearing space to sit down on her bed. She’s looking at Crystal like a cat with a mouse, like she wants to spring at her, and Crystal wants her too. She trusts this girl, for some reason, and she just wants to kiss her again. It feels like years since they kissed. 

As she moves towards her, Gigi’s body seems to lose its fight with gravity, and she falls back against the duvet. Its the perfect position for Crystal to mount her again, so she does, giggling when her knees bounce on the bumpy mattress, until they’re kissing again and Crystal doesn’t remember initiating it. 

It feels even better with the softness underneath them, and Gigi’s hands roam freely, under Crystal’s shirt until she’s palming her through her bra. Her top feels tight and restrictive and even though Crystal’s not sure she has full control of her arms, she fights it off of her body, and throws it down with Gigi’s stuff. She can feel her stiffen below her. 

“You okay?” Crystal asks, because she’s suddenly aware that she’s topless in front of a complete stranger. Gigi doesn’t feel like a stranger though. She knows its partially the drugs talking, but it feels legit enough to her. 

“You’re beautiful.” It comes out a whisper, reminding Crystal they need to stay quiet, and its all she needs to reconnect their lips and start working at evening the playing field. Gigi’s dress is easier, just a zip, and she leans up to let Crystal work it, arching her back and exposing more of her neck. Crystal cant resist it. 

She kisses along exposed skin, helping as much as she can with her eyes closed to get Gigi’s dress down her arms. She’s not wearing a bra under it, and Crystal’s lips trail naturally to her breasts, trying her best to keep her chattering teeth in check. 

There’s not much time for preamble, and Gigi’s hands find their way inside Crystal’s jeans before she even pulls them down. Its an awkward angle, but it feels better than anything Crystal has ever felt before, when Gigi’s hand pushes her underwear aside to brush across her folds, back and forth until Crystal is rutting against her. 

“What do you want?” Gigi asks, soft and, for the first time since Crystal has met her, vulnerable. Crystal can barely breathe, can barely hear her over her own heartbeat, but she knows what she wants. 

“Fuck me, please fuck me.” She’s not as quiet as Gigi needs her to be, and she shushes her before obliging, dipping inside her with two fingers. Crystal is soaked, more wet than she thinks she’s ever been, and its not her first time having sex on ecstasy, but it feels like it is. She forces her lips away from Gigi’s neck, where she’s sure she’s left a sizable mark, to try and shimmy her jeans down a little. She needs more. 

Crystal doesn’t manage to get them all the way down, but it’s enough, and she can feel Gigi’s fingers hitting that sweet spot inside her, the palm of her hand grinding against her clit with each thrust. She’s sure Gigi’s arm must be cramping, but she shows no signs of discomfort. 

On the contrary, Gigi fucks her like she’ll never tire. Crystal is panting above her, kissing her roughly until she can’t anymore, and buries her head in her shoulder. Her eyes are screwed shut, but its as if all her other senses are working tenfold. Every tiny brush of skin, every breath Gigi exhales against her, its all too much. She comes hard, digging her teeth into Gigi’s shoulder to muffle a scream at the last second. 

Gigi winces for a moment, but it doesn’t slow her down. She’s gasping too, and Crystal is suddenly made aware of her own thigh between Gigi’s legs, pushing against her through the loose and pooling fabric of her dress, bunched around her waist. She focuses herself as much as she can with Gigi’s fingers still pounding into her to give her the friction she deserves, and the resounding moan is enough to send her tumbling over the edge all over again. 

She’s winded for a moment, faintly aware of herself asking Gigi to stop, and the absence of her once she does. She’s still near though, her hands resting just above where Crystal’s jeans end, where they meet skin. She’s warm and wet and Crystal recovers fast. She slides down to the floor, and rests on her knees there between Gigi’s legs. 

Its almost overwhelming. Crystal’s body still feels like half melted ice cream, and the air around her feels similarly, but its easy to lay against her and press kisses up her legs. She doesn’t have it in her to make her wait, and Gigi’s moans above her don’t help. 

It takes no time at all in Crystal’s head, but Gigi is begging by the time she reaches her centre. Her underwear are visibly wet, and it kick starts something in Crystal that makes her mouth water for the first time all night. She reaches forward to push them aside, and Gigi’s whole body shudders in response. 

“Hold on a second.” Crystal chides, taking her in and letting her fingers explore her, slipping through her folds, until she can’t resist anymore. She takes a long lick, tasting her for the first time, and its like everything else disappears. Literally, her ears sing with silence, even as Gigi’s mouth hangs open, clearly announcing something to the world at large, but Crystal hears none of it. 

Her eyes slip closed as soon as she makes contact with Gigi, and she draws languidly up to her clit. Gigi’s hips roll, pressing her closer against her face, and Crystal lets her use her tongue as she pleases. She tastes strawberries, and there’s little else she can think about, except how good Gigi’s hand feels winding into her hair. She’s scratching at her scalp, but it feels like heaven, and Crystal is driven into action. 

Her hands flex and grip down hard on Gigi’s thighs to hold her in place. She can feel her muscles tightening under her grasp. She’s close, and Crystal can feel it. 

She feels a giggle in the back of her throat, but doesn’t hear it. Gigi certainly feels it though, and she comes with a arch that almost knocks Crystal to the floor. She holds on though, and keeps licking until the ringing goes away, and Gigi has come at least twice. Crystal only stops when Gigi pushes her away, and she’s suddenly acrually on the floor, bracing herself with her hands behind her. 

Gigi lies still, and she can hear her panting. The air is thick but Crystal fights her way back up to her. Her body is exhausted, and she wipes her face with her hand before flopping down next to Gigi. 

“Okay?” She asks, and her jaw is really hurting now, but she doesn’t care. 

“Fantastic.” It comes out as a gasp, and Crystal giggles at her. Gigi joins in, and they lie there laughing at each other are quietly as they can, until Gigi turns languidly to her side, to drag an arm over her. Its nice, and Crystal snuggles down into the blankets. She wants to kiss her. 

She’s close enough to feel her breathing, and its hypnotic in its own way, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Crystal feels tired, her eyes drooping even as she feels the drugs working against her, forcing her mind to whir uncontrollably. She couldn’t sleep if she tried. But she can lie here with this woman she’s just met, in her bed, and its perfect for now. 

Gigi takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I can’t move.” She says. 

“We don’t need too.” 

Gigi’s arm reaches out blindly behind her, looking for her phone. Crystal feels cold without the contact. “Ugh, its already 4am? How?” 

Crystal gets a rush of anxiety then, her heart still beating erratically. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No!” Gigi turns away from her phone then, eyes wide. “No, but weren’t we doing something? Before, um, this?” 

“Oh my god!” Crystal whines, a little too loud and Gigi has to shush her through laughter. “I actually do need to go. Where’s my phone?” 

Looking around the room, Crystal realises she doesn’t have her bag, she left it at the party, and her phone is long dead with no charger. She’s the worst when it comes to being prepared for a long night, and had gone out with it below 50%, so she’s not surprised. 

She forces herself up into a sitting position, feeling uncomfortable in her jeans and trying to wipe the stupid smile off her face. Gigi just watches her move.

“I, um, don’t want to sound like… I don’t want to ask-“ Gigi cuts her off. 

“I need the fresh air anyway.” She answers the question Crystal was trying to ask without making her feel weird about asking, and Crystal grins even wider like the dumb late stage teenager she swears she isn’t anymore. 

“Cool. Cool, I’m just gonna go freshen up then!” Crystal wriggles into her shirt, and Gigi explains which door will lead her to a bathroom, and she’s alone in the hallway, and it feels cold now. The apartments still aren’t nice, even in her post orgasm haze, but she finds her way to the even colder bathroom without a problem, and struggles with the door lock for a moment, before getting a good look at herself. 

Her hair is a mess, and her eyes haven’t gone down at all, but somehow her make up has survived the night reasonably intact. She looks better than she expected and counts that as a win, so goes about trying to fix what she could and clean herself up. She wants to look pretty when she leaves this room. 

Its not exactly sobering, because Crystal still wants to dance until she passes out, but she feels a bit more like a person again when she retreats back to Gigi’s room. Gigi is still lounging on the bed, but changed into sweatpants and a sweater. She looks up when Crystal enters. 

“Sorry, I just really could not get back into that dress.” She says, and Crystal really can’t fathom the idea that she’s apologising. 

“You look hot! Never apologise to me ever again.”

Its easy to flop back into bed with her, and they roll around kissing as much as her little mattress will accommodate them. Its wonderful, and Crystal wants to be inside her, to fuck her with her fingers, but they need to go, so she tears herself away. 

Its close to sunrise when they finally make it outside again, the sky turning from black to a deep blue, and they swing their arms between them as they walk. 

*

Gig talks about wanting to drop out of college, and Crystal concurs. 

It’s why their both out after all, on pills and wandering the little town they’ve both called home for over a year. But its not a loaded conversation. They’re too distracted to talk about something so heavy. 

They get distracted by a lot of things. Birds, the few remaining stars in the sky (“They’re so beautiful, Geege! Its hard to believe their already gone!”), but each other most of all. Now that the glass is broken, Crystal can’t help but swing her against the fences surrounding the football field to kiss her. To kiss her through that same fence because they think it would be cute, and Gigi can easily climb in anyway. 

Getting out is another story, when Gigi’s long legs fail her in a laughing fit, and they walk side by side with the wires separating them, hands brushing the cold steel as they go. 

“What are your friends like?” Gigi asks, and Crystal delights in the chance to talk about them. 

She’s known them for years, and has plenty of stories to tell, of drunken nights and conversations that shouldn’t be had amongst reasonable people, and Gigi just smiles at her like she’s reciting poetry. Its perfect. 

By the time they finally find the actual exit, Gigi basically leaps back into her arms for a kiss, and when Crystal opens her eyes again its so bright out it stings. She has no idea if sunrise usually happens that fast, or if they were just too wrapped up in each other to notice the time slip away, but it doesn’t matter really. She recoils from the light like a vampire anyway. 

“When did that happen?” She asks, pointing to the sly as if it were not clear what she was talking about. She covers her eyes with her hands when her eyelids don’t do as good as job as she hopes. They had slipped down to sit on the grass some time ago, and it feels damp with dew. 

Gigi snorts, and Crystal chances a look through her fingers at her. In the light, her neck is covered in bruises and lipstick, and Crystal feels guilty for a moment, but there’s no discomfort on her face. She’s still grinning wildly and chugging water as best she can, unable to bring her lips back together. Its funny, she’s funny, and Crystal can’t believe she didn’t know her 24 hours ago. 

“I’m sorry about your neck.” She says anyway, and Gigi’s eyes narrow. 

“What?”

“Take a look.” She gestures to her phone, lying between them, and Gigi picks it up to unlock it and pull up the front camera, fixing her hair like an instinct as she does. 

“You bitch, what is this?” Its jovial, so Crystal doesn’t take much offense, but she still offers up a little shrug of an answer. “I can’t even feel it, what the fuck?” Gigi is touching the tender looking skin as gently as she can. “You’re lucky I have a good colour corrector at home.”

“I’m lucky anyway.” Crystal says, pulling herself up to her knees so she can reach her, kissing her once more on the green, before they decide to march on. 

They decided to make their way towards Crystal’s house, because not checking there at this stage seems kind of insane, even to them. It’s a bit of a walk away from the college, with a few hills in the way that prove massive challenges, and by the time it comes into Crystal’s field of vision, there are people walking past them to go to work, in business casual that makes them look messy. 

They guess where everyone who passes them works; baristas, morticians, office workers, until they reach Crystal’s front door. Its in a massive estate, which is why they had to shamefully pass so many people, laughing too loud and drawing ugly looks, but they don’t care.

Their energy is starting to die down though, and Crystal pushes all of her weight against the door to get it open. “Honeys! I’m home!” 

There’s a beat of silence, before a round of angry and aggressive sounds coming from all angles. She can see Lux half asleep on the couch, unable to make it up to her bed it seems, and makes sure she has water and painkillers for whenever she wake up, because its morning now, before pulling Gigi upstairs to check on the others. 

They’re both in Daya’s room, in bed together but sitting up with coffees and clearly coming down hard. “Please shut the fuck up.” Daegen growls at them when Crystal peaks her head in to make sure everyone’s around. “If I even see you again for the next ten hours after that scream, I’m burning this house to the ground.” 

“I’m gone!” Crystal’s grip on Gigi’s hand is solid, and she guides her back to her own bedroom once the chaos dies down and everyone’s quiet again. She’s exhausted now, the fatigue of being awake so long catching up to her, and the drugs beginning to work their way out of her bloodstream. Gigi doesn’t look much better. 

She stands awkwardly for a moment when Crystal drops her hand to fall onto her bed, still unmade from when she left it, and Crystal reaches a hand backwards to grab for her. “Please come here, I can’t move.” 

Gigi doesn’t argue, and crawls into the space Crystal has left for her. She only has a single bed too, but there’s more than enough room, and Crystal doesn’t mind her being in her space at all. She feels cold and drained, ready to sleep for a million years even if her eyes won’t let her, but Gigi’s body feels warm against her, and she wraps her up in her arms like a stuffed animal and grips on for dear life. 

“Mmm, you’re warm.” Gigi sighs, and she sounds just like Crystal feels. 

“I was just thinking the same thing.” She says, and Gigi finally relaxes fully in the unfamiliar setting, and curls into her. 

“I want to sleep so bad but my heads so awake.” Gigi says, and Crystal just huffs in agreement. “Wait, I need water.”

Gigi squirms out of her grasp and leans down to grab her bag, checking her phone for good measure. “Its 8am, I have class in an hour.” She takes a long drink from her bottle and passes it on to Crystal, who takes a gulp and snuggles down again. 

“Blow it off.” Crystal’s voice is muffled in the covers, and its all Gigi needs to give up her chances of getting there in time. She needs rest, and as soon as she had leaned away, her body had turned to ice without the combined body heat. “Stay here.” 

“Okay.” 

Gigi manages to kick her shoes off, but Crystal is not bothered and sleeps in her boots. She knows she’ll regret it in the morning but the idea of sitting up to undo the laces makes her sick with fatigue she can’t bear it. She does get her jacket off though, only to drape it over the both of them when it proves too cold without it. 

“Gigi?” She asks, quietly in case she’s already asleep. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad I met you tonight.” Its so quiet Gigi barely hears it, but she does, and she’s pressed so close, its like she can feel that she means it. Maybe its just the last of the serotonin leaving her body, but she trusts Crystal not to lie to spare her feelings. 

“I’m so glad I met you. Sorry you saw me get sick.” 

“Still kissed you though.” Crystal huffs. 

“Yeah, you did.” Gigi ties to laugh to punctuate her words, but it just comes out as a tired wheeze. “We should try to sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah, easier said.” Crystal means it. Her heads going a mile a minute with distractions and, honestly, the most utter sadness she’s ever felt. She’s coming down, and it feels like all the happiness has been zapped away from her, but she’s comfortable, and she had nothing to do all day but lie in bed with a pretty girl she’s just met. 

The blinds do little to block out the sunlight, but Gigi’s body helps to shield her, and her hair is dark and lovely when she burrows into it for shelter. 

“Crystal?” Gigi asks, when Crystal’s certain she’s already fallen asleep and was already getting a little jealous. 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t want this to be weird tomorrow.” Crystal opens her eyes, and Gigi is watching her, with a tight jaw and watery eyes. 

“Then it won’t be, because I don’t want that either. Is that okay?”

“Okay.” Gigi slumps down again, falling asleep properly this time, and Crystal has never been so glad she went partying. The memories are already fading a little in her head, and she knows the two of them are going to have a long conversation retracing their steps when they wake up, but she knows it was brilliant. 

Because, yes, Gigi is still definitely one of those girls that will terrify her when she’s sober, but maybe its time to try something new. Looking at her, asleep beside her, Crystal can’t think of anything better than a little change in perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment or whatever, I had a lot of fun writing this! 
> 
> Stay safe and well everyone and go sign some stuff and maybe go donate to a black trans women if you can x thanks for reading!


End file.
